


Ice Cream

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream war!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Aha!" Booth exclaimed in triumph after managing to steal a bite of Brennan's peach ice cream.

"Hey! You have your own! What are you, ten?" Brennan admonished Booth.

Booth grinned at her over his Neapolitan scoop (because, apparently, "Three flavors are better than one, Bones.").

"Look who's talking, Miss fry-stealer," Booth retorted.

Brennan retaliated by launching a bite of ice cream off her spoon, which landed on Booth's nose.

"Hey!" Booth shouted in surprise as Brennan smirked at him like the cat that ate the canary.

Booth didn't wait long before getting revenge, and a full-out ice cream war ensued.


End file.
